Tu Falicidad, Yo amor
by Leila Cherry
Summary: ¿Que puedo decir? pues es SongFic, es yaoi HaoXlyserg, y lo he hecho por motivo especial...n.n lean...


Kariu

Hola

Este Song-Fic esta dedicado para una gran persona especial para mí, una gran amiga, que estimo mucho…

Lo hecho por motivo de su cumpleaños…

Maryn-chan: ¡¡Felicidades, amiga!

Espero que te guste…

Hao X Lyserg

**- Tu Felicidad, Yo Amor-**

----.----

- ¿Sabes? Tú y yo somos iguales- decía un peli-castaño, esta sentado en una rama de un árbol, viendo fijamente al chico que tenía enfrente…

- ¡Tu y yo no somos iguales!- le contesto el peliverde, gritando, lo miraba con furia…

- Claro que si…- sonriendo

- ¡No me compares contigo! ¡Yo no soy un asesino!

- ¿No lo eres?- sarcástico

- ¡No!

-Mh tal vez no, pero tu forma de buscar camaradas es igual- aun sonriendo de una forma muy sarcástica

- ¡Mentira!- apretó los puños

- Ingles, claro que si, buscabas camaradas para tu "venganza", y yo para mis ideales…- hizo una pausa, el ingles lo escuchaba atento a una cada de sus palabras, el Asakura sonrió- si ellos se rehúsan o si nos mandan por un tubo…- una risita (Hao, eso es obvio) – los lastimamos, bueno yo los mato…- Lyserg se sorprendió tenia razón, el shaman de fuego volvo a sonreír- buscamos camaradas fuertes para nuestra conveniencia…

- Tú…no sabes nada de mi- hao tenia razón, se parecían en algo, Lyserg bajo la mirada

…¿Por qué tenia que haberse encontrado a el aquí? ¿Por qué el, Se había alejado de los Soldados X, por que le hartaba que lo excluían de sus misiones departe de la doncella, se había enfadado, por eso había salido corriendo, dejando a su espíritu atrás, (¿esto sucedió en la seria, no O.o? Como sea es mi fic XD) había llegado a este bosque…y ahora estaba solo con el asesino de sus padres…

Hao sonrió- tranquilo no te voy a matar, ingles- dijo a la vez que se bajada de árbol…

Lyserg endureció más la mirada, Hao estaba a unos cuantos metros de el, no pude evitar temblar-¡No te tengo miedo!- mintió, claro que tenia miedo, ¿A si moriría? ¿En las manos de Hao? ¿En medio de este bosque?

-Te he dicho que no te voy a matar

Lyserg se sorprendió, es verdad Hao le había dicho que no la mataría, ¿Por qué no? Podría hacerlo rápidamente y punto…

- No me interesa matarte

Lyserg, se sorprendió… ¿Entonces que lo que buscaba Hao aquí?...

- ¿Qué busco?- dijo Hao a la vez que su voz se volvía menos sarcástica…

-¡Deja de leer mi mente, Maldito!-se desespero, apretó los puños…

- No puedo evitarlo…- dijo caminado un poco hacia a Lyserg…

Lyserg no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás, Hao lo miro…

- ¿Por qué huyes? Te he dicho que no te voy a matar…

- ¡Y yo te dije que te tengo miedo!- volvió a mentir

- Mentira si me tienes miedo- dijo hao con un poco de melancolía en la voz

-¡Maldición déjame de leer mi mente…!

- Te he dicho que no pude evitarlo…- lo interrumpió

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!- hizo una pausa- ¡Solo matame y punto!

- Como eres terco, por cuarta vez, no te voy a matar, no me interesa- sonriendo, Lyserg lo miraba sorprendido- además, ¿Por que tienes que gritar?

- ¿Gritar?- su mirada se endureció mas (¿mas?)- ¿Cómo quieres que te trata? Tú mataste a mis padres

- ¿Yo mate a tus padres?

- Por dios- elevo los ojos-… Haz matado a tantas personas que ya no sabes nada

- …- sonrió- al menos ya no haz gritado…

Lyserg se sorprendió era verdad…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No vienes a matarme… ¿Que quieres?…

- ¿Qué quiero?- perplejo- Ingles si yo estaba aquí, tú fuiste el que llegaste, eres tan diminuto y no te distes cuenta de mi presencia…

Lyserg voltio a endurecer la mirada…

- ¿Donde están tus compañeros, los Saldados de Plomo?

- ¡Que te importa!- se dio la media vuelta

- Jeje ya volviste a gritar otra vez, también que estábamos- Hao miraba su espalda, su esbelta figura, su estrecha su cintura ¿Qué es lo que buscaba?... Eso era más que obvio…

- ¡Déjame en paz!- empezó a caminar, tenia que volver, seguramente lo estarían buscando, y además ¿Qué le pasaba a Hao? no parecía la persona mala y sin corazón que todos conocen…

- No soy como todos creen que soy…

Lyserg detuvo su caminata- …Te…- fue interrumpido

- … He dicho que no leas mi mente- Hao completo la frase de Lyserg…

Se dio la media vuelta para ver a Hao perfectamente, El Shaman de Fuego sonreía de una forma algo infantil - eres extraño…

- Ya me lo han dicho- dijo Hao poniendo sus manos en la nuca (al estilo Ranma) sonriendo…- y no se porque- viendo a Lyserg

Lyserg lo miraba perplejo, si que el Asakura era muy extraño, este no era el Hao que supuestamente creía conocer…

El Ingles recordó una veces que miraba a Hao con sus camaradas, todos ellos sonreirán viéndolo, y Hao también sonreía, eran felices…

Que irónico hasta Hao y ellos eran muy felices en cambio el, era tan infeliz…

- Ven conmigo

Lyserg salio de sus pensamientos, Hao ya estaba mas cerca de el, no se había dado cuenta…

-¿Qué?

- Si eres infeliz ven conmigo

- ¡Estas loco!-

- No-

- ¡Tu matates a mis padres!

- Lo se, y no me voy a disculpar, no estoy para eso…- hizo una pausa, camino un poco mas hacia el ingles, este no retrocedió- por eso te dijo que vengas conmigo, se que por mi eres infeliz por eso yo te ofrezco felicidad, y nunca estarás solo- camino un poco mas…

- …-

Lyserg lo miraba, miraba como Hao se acercaba a el, ¿Por que no se alejaba? ¿Por qué dudaba?

- A lo mejor si quieres la felicidad que te ofrezco…

- Deja de…

- lo se, pero no puedo evitar leer tu mente, me interesa saber lo que piensas…- Hao esta tan solo medio metro de Lyserg…

Lyserg abrió los ojos en par en par, Hao le había dicho que le interesaba lo que pensaba… ¿Por qué?...

En ingles miro a Hao, por si decía algo, el Asakura comprendió

- No he leído tu mente- dijo Hao sonriendo

- Mm, ¿Por qué?

- Por que te molesta que la lea…

- No me refiero a eso

- Entonces ¿Por qué, que?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber lo que pienso?

-Ah

-…-

- No pude evitar leer tu mente- ignoro la pregunta de Lyserg- por que me interesa saber lo que piensas, lo que haces, lo que sientes, me interesa todo de ti…

Lyserg se sonrojo levemente, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué Hao le decías estas cosas?

Y… ¿Qué le pasaba a el? ¿Por qué trataba a Hao de esa manera? ¿Como si fuera de repente amigos?

- ¿Aceptas la felicidad que te ofrezco?- hizo una pausa, saco de sus pensamiento a Lyserg- tal vez después tengas la respuestas- camino un poco mas

- Pero…- bajo la mirada

- Lyserg-

El ingles aun tenía su mirada hacia abajo, sintió que Hao ya estaba cerca de el, demasiado cerca sentía su respiración, se sorprendió Hao lo había agarrado de la barbilla, para que lo viera a los ojos…

- Lyserg ¿la aceptas?- miraba los ojos esmeraldas de Lyserg, y este miraba los ojos café oscuros, casi negros, de Hao…

- Pero…- fue interrumpió

- ¿La aceptas?-

- Yo…-

- Espera, antes que me contestes, quiero algo cambio…- sonrió

- ¿Qué?- Lyserg se estremeció, se sonrojo un poco, pero luego su rostro se endureció, ¿acaso Hao solo jugaba con el?...

- No Lyserg, nunca jugaría contigo…- Lyserg se sorprendió- lo que yo quiero a cambio es amor

Lyserg se sorprendió más, a la vez que se sonrojaba (demasiado) nuevamente… hao le pedía amor…

- ¿Amor?

- Si quiero que me des Amor, es lo que me hace falta, y a ti te hace Felicidad

-¿Por qué?- Lyserg completaba los ojos de Shaman de Fuego…

- ¿Por qué?- repitió- No es tan obvio, te pido amor, por que desde hace tiempo no puede evitar pensar en ti…- Hao tomo a Lyserg de los hombros…- por que me enamorado de ti…

- Mentira- dijo Lyserg, mientras miraba hacia un lado…

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!- que irónico ahora el que gritaba- ¡Te amo y punto!- Lyserg lo miro.

Lyserg lo miraba a los ojos tratando de ver a más allá de los ojos de Hao…

…No mentía…No jugaba…

-Lyserg, se que me odias, hay una gran razón para eso, pero no te voy a pedir perdón…- Hao fue ahora que bajo la mirada, aun tenia sus manos sobre los hombros de Lyserg, este lo miraba-…no te pediré que me perdones, aun a si a de que yo no te pido que lo hagas…

- …Hao…

- Lo único que yo quiero es que me des amor

- Es una idea estupida- Hao levanto la mirada, Lyserg tenia una mirada completamente seria

-Lo se

- Me pides que te ame, ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?... Cuando te odio…

- Lo se

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿No piensas decir algo mas, querido Lyserg?

- …-

- ¿Por qué me odias?

- ¡¿Qué!- endureció la mirada, mientras se alejaba de hao- ¡Tu mataste a mis padres!

- En cierta forma lo hice

- ¿En cierta forma?

- Yo no lo hice

- ¡¿Qué!

- Fue uno de mis camaradas, y los que hacen ellos yo me hago responsable… (Aja ¬¬)

- ¡Mentira, yo… te vi!

- Si, pero solo me vistes ahí, ¿Acaso vistes que yo lo hice?

- No pero…

- ¿Me vistes que yo los mate?

- No

- Vez, yo no mate a tus padres

- ¿Por qué ahora me diste esto ahora?

-¿Por que? La verdad nunca hubiera acusado a mis camaradas, (¬¬) pero no puedo evitarlo contigo, haces que pierda todos mis sentidos…

-…-

-¿aceptas la felicidad? Que te ofrezco

…Lyserg lo miraba, y Hao igual…

Hao le ofrecía felicidad, cosa que no conocía desde hace tiempo, había dejado de existir, y ahora la persona que supuestamente se la había quitado, se la ofrecía…

Por alguna razón creía en Hao, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que creyera en el Shaman de Fuego, creyera en cada una de sus palabras…

¿Qué debía hacer? Le ofrecían felicidad…

Siempre había pensado que Hao había matado, por eso el estaba con los Soldados X para matar a Hao, pero ahora en la noche a la mañana esto ya no era cierto, ya que ya no tiene motivos para odiarlo, y además si Hao mentía, ya no se atrevería a matarlo, pero esto no era tan fácil…

No podía dejarlo de odiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

- Lyserg no puedo evitarlo…-el Ingles salio de sus pensamientos-… no puedo evitar leer tu mente, pero…- Lyserg lo miraba sin una expresión en sus ojos, Hao continuo- se que tu odia hacia a mi no puede desaparecer rápidamente…- agarro a Lyserg del rostro, no se alejo- …por eso te pido que vengas conmigo- sentía la respiraron de Lyserg chocar en su cara, su rostros estaban separados por unos significantes centímetros, Hao se sorprendió, el ingles sonreía, era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreír …para el…-… Eres tan hermoso…-Hao sonría, Lyserg se sonrojo- …Te necesito - sintió el cuerpo de Lyserg estremecerse, corto los centímetros que lo separaban de los labios de Lyserg…

Lyserg cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Hao sobre los suyos, solo se dejaba llevar, quería experimentar sensaciones nuevas que le hacia sentir el Asakura…

Era un beso con demasiado pasión, sentía la lengua de Hao pediendo permiso (XD) para entrar a su boca, se lo permitió, sintió la lengua de Hao jugando con la suya

El ingles se sentía tan extraño, estas sensaciones eran tan especiales…

Sintió como Hao ponía una mano sobre su espalda y la otra en su nuca profundizando más el beso…

Lyserg llevo una mano sobre el pecho de Hao, sentía el palpitar del corazón de Hao, era tan relajante…

Se separaron por falta de Oxigeno (ToT)…

Lyserg tenia los ojos cerrados, tenia un leve sonrojo, respiraba agitadamente, como tratando de recuperar el Oxigeno que le fue robado, tenia aun la mano sobre el pecho de Hao…

El Shaman de Fuego lo miraba, era tan perfecto, bajo la mano en que tenía atrás de la cabeza de lyserg, la puso sobre la mano que tenia lyserg sobre su pecho, este movimiento hizo que lyserg abriera los ojos…

Lyserg había sentido como Hao quitaba su mano de su nuca, para que esta se posara sobre la mano que tenia en el pecho de hao…

Se miraban, se contemplaban…

- ¿aceptas?

- ¿si acepto?- lyserg no tenia ninguna expresión- es difícil para mi-

- lo se

- pero, espero que con esto tengas la respuesta- después de decir esto, fue besar a Hao, ahora era Lyserg el que besaba a Hao…

…se separaron…

- si ya se tu respuesta- los dos sonreían. Hao beso la frente de lyserg- Te amo

- hao yo…- sentía los labios de Hao rozando sus frente...

- lo se…- lo interrumpió, Lyserg lo miraba para que prosiguiera-… se que… no amas, que tu …odio no ha desaparecido, por eso quiero …que vengas conmigo, para que desaparezca ese odio, y para que aprendas a amarme…y…-fue interrumpido, tenia dos dedos de lyserg en sus labios, lo miro, no sonreía…

- te he dicho que no leas mi mente- dijo serio

- lo siento-se apresuro decir, lo ultimo que quería era que el Ingles se molestara por algo…

- ¿estas equivocado en algo?

- ¿en que?- perplejo

- a mi no me hace falta felicidad, a mí lo que me hace falta es amor- dijo sonriendo

- ya lo tienes- también sonriendo

- lo se, después de todo teniendo amor eres feliz- dijo lyserg a la vez que agarra a Hao de una mano- y si aprenderé amarte, aunque creo que ya tuve mi primera lección- Hao se sonrojo

Hao sonrío, no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue abrasar a Lyserg…

- una cosa-

-¿si?- dijo lyserg perplejo

- yo no estaba aquí cuando llegaste, sentí tu poder cerca y te seguí…- sonriendo

-mentiroso

- lo siento- Hao acerco su rostro al de Lyserg, antes que le digiera algo, lo beso…

Lyserg cerro los ojos a la vez que podía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hao, este puso una mano una en su cintura…

No importara lo que pasara, o lo que pensaran, estaría con Hao no por que este le daría felicidad o amor, si no por que en su corazón, Hao ya había ganado un pedazo de territorio…

- y ganare lo que falta- había dicho Hao, Lyserg había sentido el calor que salía de la boca de Hao al decir estas palabras, chocar en sus labios, iba a decir algo, pero Hao lo callo con sus labios en los suyos, el Ingles apretó los puños levemente, en señal de disgusto…

_-"no leas mi mente, hao"-_ pensó lyserg, el Shaman de Fuego sonrió por sus adentros…

Hao apretó levemente el cuerpo de lyserg más hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo más, aun besándolo, sintió nuevamente una mano de lyserg en su pecho, el (hao) puso una mano suya sobre esa mano…

No importaba más…

-Owari-

--------.--------

Hola

¡¡Waoh! En verdad que me quedo largo, jeje cuando tienes un gran motivo para escribir, te inspiras…

Espero que te allá gustado Maryn- chan

Y.Y Como te dije no es la gran cosa (soy fracaso total Un.n), perdón por el no lemmon u.u, pero es que no estoy preparada T/. /T…

Pero bueno…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades!

¡¡Un año más de vida!

¡¡ Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba, el…!

Hao: Cierra tu boca que cantas horrible- tapándose los oídos

-Y.Y

- Hao: Bueno, Maryn te envía un gran beso y abrazo del perfecto Shaman, y no es mí querido Lyserg, si no yo

-Lyserg: ¬/¬- viendo a Hao- n.n Felicidades Señorita Maryn-

- ¡¡Que te diviertas, y que te la pases Súper con tus Seres Queridos!

- Hao y Lyserg: ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

PD: ¬¬ Hey, quiero mi pedazo de pastel de chocolate….XD…

Kariu


End file.
